New Year New Beginnings
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Just a short little fluff New Year's Eve fic. Set after 3x08. Cat never left.


**A/N: Set after 2x08. Cat never left.**

 **New Year. New Beginning.**

My body was still buzzing after I left Lena's office. Miss. Grant had me working on a piece about strong business woman and what it's like in a male dominated world. _Oh my gosh! I'm so screwed. She must know. I couldn't keep from smiling and blushing. I need to talk to Alex._ As if on cue, my phone rang. Since Miss. Grant was still out to lunch, I answered. "I'm a goner, Alex! It's so bad." Silence met my ear. "Alex?"

"Why are you a goner? What happened?" There was a slight laugh in my sister's voice.

"It…nothing….I," hunkering down, I whispered. "I think I like Lena."

"Like or like, like." There had to be a smirk in her voice.

"The latter. She's so beautiful and strong and oh golly those green eyes." I couldn't stop the cheesy smile I had when I thought about the brunette.

"Good God. Are we sure you're not actually related to me? Because you're acting like I did when I first told you about Maggie."

A blush crept up my neck. "What do I do? I mean, she doesn't hate…well you know…because she saved everyone. And I mean, she even sent her own mother to jail."

"Tell her."

"Are you crazy?!" My voice squeaked causing a few people to look up from their desks. "Sorry."

"What? She obviously likes you. Think about it Kara, half of the interactions the two of you had could have been done on the phone. She came to your work and your apartment just to ask for a favor. Not to mention the 'who-the-hell-are-you' look she gave me before you said I was your sister."

"There wasn't a look…"

"She was going to cut me if I wasn't your sister!" Alex laughed wholesomely. "Just trust me. She's into you."

"You think?" The smile I had only got bigger.

"Yes." Before Alex could continue, someone took my phone.

"Who is this?" The blood drained from my face. It was Miss. Grant. I didn't hear her come into the building.

"Alex, Kara's sister. And this is?"

"Her boss, Cat Grant. While normally I have no problem with Kiara talking to her sister, I need to speak with her." Ending the call, Miss. Grant placed my phone down. "My office, now."

Getting to my feet, I followed quickly. "Miss. Grant, I'm so sorry. I got back from lunch early and she normally doesn't call so I thought it might have been important."

Sitting quietly, the older woman studied me. "Who were you talking about?"

"Excuse me?" I started to fidget under the woman's stare.

"Who has you all flushed and constantly smiling? You've always been cheerful but more so recently."

"N-no reason." _Crap! Crap! Crap!_

Miss. Grant's eyes narrowed. "There's been a change since you became a reporter. However, that's not the reason. What else has changed?" Her head tilted slightly in thought.

"Nothing." I tried to keep my voice from wavering.

Leaning back in her chair, the older woman continued to study me. "You stopped trying to date James so he's not the reason." She paused, "Unless it's another love interest." I paled once more. Miss. Grant leaned forward. "That's it! Who is it?"

"N-no one." I swallowed hard.

"Okay then. Lunch is over. Get to work on the Luthor piece." All I did was nod before walking back to my desk.

 _Oh geez. She knows. Wait, of course she knows. She read the first piece I did about Lena's alien detector device._ My stomach dropped.

The rest of the day was pretty calm until I got home. As I opened the door, Alex popped up from the couch. "So, when are you going to ask her out?"

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Closing the door, I went to get myself a drink. "I'm not. She doesn't like me like that. We're just friends."

"Kara, I love you. But sometimes you can be so blind. Luthor likes you and you need to snag her before someone else does." My nostrils flared. "See? You don't like the thought of her with someone else."

"And what would we do? I can't cook nor can I afford the type of restaurant she normally would eat at. And I doubt she likes take-out."

"Everyone likes take-out." Alex paused in thought. "She's having another gala this New Year's Eve. Maybe you can join her there or something?"

"Alex...," I huffed. _Arguing is pointless._

"You know I'm right. And besides, the gala would give you an excellent excuse to wear that sexy dress you bought."

"Uh…you bought and gave it to me. I'd never have even picked that up. It's so…revealing."

"Kara, it's backless and ends at your knees. It's not that bad. Besides, with your toned muscles, I doubt she'd be able to keep her eyes off you."

Xxx

The entire time I was in the office, Miss. Grant watched me like a hawk. _She's probably trying to figure out who I was talking about yesterday. I still can't believe she snuck up on me._ "So, have you talked to your love interest yet?" The older woman set a coffee on my desk.

 _She's trying to bribe me, really?_ "Like I told you, it's no-,"

"Kara?"

I shot straight up at the familiar voice. Turning, my mouth became dry. "L-Lena, h-hi. Uh, how are you?" _She looks amazing in burgundy pants and black sleeveless shirt. She always looks so classy when her hair is pulled back in that tight bun._ I tried not to because there was just a peak of cleavage showing. But I failed.

"I'm well. May I speak with you?" A breathtaking smile tugged at her lips.

"Sure." We stood there awkwardly both glancing towards Miss. Grant.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You meant alone." Grinning, the blonde looked between us before walking away.

Lena didn't speak until Miss. Grant was in her office. "Does she always hover like that?"

"Not normally. She's just trying to figure out who…" I bit my tongue hard to keep me from speaking.

A perfectly sculptured brow rose. "To find out what?" A mischievous grin played at the woman's lips.

"Nothing." Fixing my glasses, I looked away a moment. "What did you need to ask me?"

"Oh, right. I'm having a New Year's Eve gala and I'd like you to come."

"Of course, I'll just need to check if I'm-,"

"She's available! She's actually off the next three days!" Miss. Grant yelled from her office and my face started to burn.

Chuckling softly, Lena turned towards me once more. "Well, you're available so it's up to you."

"And like last time, I'm honored to come." I tried to keep my smile under control but failed once again. "Uhm, do you want me to ask Supergirl too?"

"No. I'm sure she has a date or plans."

"She does." I regretted my statement. _Oh Geez. Kara, it's not a date!_

Smirking, she continued. "Since my mother is in jail and the security on Lex has been more secure, things have seemed pretty quiet on the alien front. However, if you would like to invite your friends, that would be nice." Biting her lip, Lena sighed. "Like I said, you are my only friend in National City. If I could network with people you know…"

"Of course. You're charming enough so how could they say no?" Another eyebrow rose. "Uh….,"

"Thank you, Kara. Well, I need to get back to the office. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Right. We'll be there."

"See you then." I watched as the brunette made her way towards the elevators.

No later did the doors close, did Miss. Grant speak. "Kiara, get in here!" Groaning inwardly, I did as I was told. Thankfully, I was able to close the door before she spoke. "So it's Lena Luthor." A knowing grin made its way to her face. "It all makes sense now. You were always so giddy after I sent you to interview her."

"Miss. Grant-,"

"I'm proud of you, Kiara. You took that dive." Checking her watch, Miss. Grant smirked. "If you hurry, you can catch her before she gets out of the building. I'm sure you can have Supergirl help." My brow knitted. Before I could argue, she raised her hand. "Stop. Just go."

Rushing towards the stairs, I dashed down and caught Lena right before she got in her car. "Lena!"

Looking back, she smiled. "Kara, hi. That was extremely quick."

 _Remember to act out of breath._ "Yeah, when Miss. Grant says you have the rest of the day off, you run."

"I heard that she's strict." She paused, "May I give you a ride home?"

"That would be great. Thanks." I became very nervous being in such close proximity with the business woman. Her perfume filled my senses and put me in a haze. "Have you finished all preparations for the gala tomorrow night?"

"Yes. Everyone should start arriving around nine. Although, are your friends allergic to any foods? I'd rather not send someone special to you to the E.R."

"None that I know of." I tried not to fiddle with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Good to know. The only thing I need is to pick up my dress. I had it fitted last week."

"I'm sure you'll look amazing. I mean, it'll look amazing."

A soft chuckle escaped the woman's throat. "Thank you. Well, here we are. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"See you at nine."

Entering my apartment, I dialed Alex. "You better not be doing anything tomorrow night. You and Maggie."

"Uhm…One: it's three in the afternoon. How are you calling me? Two: We're not. Why?"

"Because we all have an invite to Lena's gala. She wanted me to invite you and my friends."

"Reeeaalllyyy? Hmm. We'll be there. Hold on and I'll tell Winn. Hey, we're going to a party tomorrow night. Get your suit ready." Winn asked the normal questions. "Kara's girlfriend invited us."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Close enough. Hank needs me so I'll see you tomorrow night around seven. Maggie and I are helping you get ready so you'll be a show stopper."

"Alex…"

"Don't argue with your older sister. Alright, I'll call you tonight." We said our goodbyes and I called James to invite him. Of course he said he would go. The plan would be to meet here at eight thirty and all go to the gala together.

Xxx

"Kara, I swear to God if you don't come out of that room right now…"

"You'll what?" I peeked my head out of my bedroom door. I made sure to keep my body hidden. "This is so…,"

"Sexy. Now listen to your sister." Maggie huffed. "Otherwise, I'll come in there and drag you out myself." _If only you knew how wrong you would be._

"Come on, Kara." Alex groaned. "Let us see." Reluctantly, I walked out. Both my sister's and Maggie's jaws dropped. "Holy shit."

"What?" I looked down and tried to straighten the royal blue dress. "Does it look bad?"

"No." Both women walk around me. "You look amazing."

"R-really?" I tried not to squirm. _I do feel really sexy._

"Yeah!" Alex and Maggie spoke in unison. Hearing a light knock, Alex went to greet our friends.

"Hey, Alex….Wow." James' eyes grew. "Is that really you?" My cheeks burnt.

"What is it?" Winn ducked under the taller man's arm. "Holy…wow…You look amazing."

"Thanks guys." Grabbing my clutch, we went out the door.

It was a little after nine when we arrived. Lena stood out in her long, sleeveless, elegant, dark red, velvet dress. There was a slit up the side that ended mid-thigh. As always, she wore heels. "Lena,"

The woman's head shot up. Turning, her eyes darkened when she saw me. "Kara, it's good to see you. I'm so glad you could come." Her eyes shifted across my friends. "And I'm glad you all were able to come as well."

"Of course." Maggie took a quick step beside me. "Thank you for inviting us."

Green eyes became defensive a moment. _Alex was right._ "A friend of Kara's is a friend of mine." I had to break the awkward silence.

"Introductions! Lena, you've met my sister, Winn, and James already. But this is Maggie; my sister's girlfriend."

"Oh, alright." _Was that relief?_ "It's a pleasure to meet you and to see you all again. We have plenty of food so feel free to eat as much as you'd like. And the same goes for drinks."

"You don't have to tell us twice." Winn and James darted towards the food tables.

"They didn't eat dinner." I laughed nervously. _Her eyes are burning into me. She really does like this dress._

"That's what I was planning on. There are pot stickers around here somewhere."

"Really?" Lena gave a small nod. "Yum." Suddenly, I realized Alex and Maggie were nowhere to be found. "I guess everyone left for food…"

"It seems they did. You look lovely, Kara." Lena's voice was soft and caring. Much different than it is when others are around.

A light blush crept up my neck. "You do too." As a waiter passed by, Lena grabbed two glasses of champagne. Taking the offered glass, I sipped the bubbly liquid. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Her voice dipped into a seductive purr that made me shiver. "Shall we get some food?"

 _I know she saw me shiver. Gosh, this woman kills me._ "That'd be great." Before we got to a food table, we were surrounded by a sea of reporters.

"Miss. Luthor, were you nervous at all about hosting this gala considering what happened at the last one?" There were at least seven recorders in Lena's face.

"Not at all. I know Supergirl is keeping an eye on me and my guests. As far as what happened last time, the cause of that has been dealt with."

"And who are you?" Now it was my turn to have recorders in my face.

Realizing I froze, Lena placed a hand on the small of my back. "This is my friend, and fellow reporter, Kara Danvers. Feel free to join the party and get your fill of food. But please, don't interview my guests. Like everyone here, we just want to end 2016 on a positive note. Thank you." Applying pressure, the brunette guided us away from the flashing cameras.

"Thanks." _Now I know she felt me shiver. What was that touch about? Her thumb rubbed my back as she spoke._

"You're welcome. I'm sorry you got caught in that. I'm used to reporters pushing their mics and recorders in my face but you're not."

"No, I'm really not. That's why I never bring a recorder when I interview you."

"And I'm glad. It's nice just having a conversation. Yes, you write down notes but that's understandable. No one can remember everything someone says."

 _I can. And I do. Every word you've said._ "Right."

"There you are!" Alex and Maggie made their way through the crowd. "Can I steal my sister for a few?"

"Of course. Kara, I'll go speak with the reporters so you won't get ambushed again." I gave the woman a nod before she walked off.

"Damn. She's claimed you as hers for sure. I saw what she did when the reporters surrounded you." Alex smiled. "Having a good time? Your blush says a lot though."

"Yeah, I'm having a great time."

"She really does like you, Kara." Maggie kept her voice low. "That touch sealed the deal and the fact she wanted to kill me before you told her I was with Alex."

"I guess…" My voice trailed off. "Do you know where Winn and James are?"

"Uh…" Alex did a quick sweep around us. "Not a clue. Last time I saw them, they were eating. But that was about an hour ago."

"Okay. Hopefully they won't fall asleep somewhere. You know how they get after they eat."

"Yup. Well, we'll let you get back to your girlfriend." Before I could correct Maggie, she dragged Alex away.

The night continued and I got to see firsthand how charming Lena was with reporters and her other guests. My group stayed relatively close just so they could pick on me when she wasn't looking.

With minutes to go, everyone crowded around the large monitors that showed Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve. "So, do you have any resolutions?"

Glancing towards me, Lena smiled softly. "I do, yes. I want to be happy in this new city. So far, I've had a fresh start and I want that to continue. How about you?"

"To take a chance." My voice was nearly a whisper as I looked downward.

"Me too." Lena placed her hand on my back once more. As the clock counted down the last minute, I tried to gather all the courage I had. _I have to do this. Dive Kara. Just dive!_

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six.

 _You can do this!_

Three. Two. One.

As the ball dropped, I turned and kissed the woman I had been pining over for the past few months. After the initial shock, Lena reciprocated the kiss with equal passion. Pulling back, Lena let my bottom lip snap back with a pop. "Happy New Year, Miss. Danvers."


End file.
